counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SG 553
:For the SG 553's predecessor, see Krieg 552. The SG 553 is a Swiss assault rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive exclusive to the Terrorists. Its Counter-Terrorist counterpart is the AUG. Overview The SG 553 serves as the replacement of the Krieg 552 from previous titles. Unlike its predecessor, the SG-553 inflicts more damage and can penetrate through armor flawlessly but originally had a lower rate of fire and higher recoil. However, in the latest update, the rate of fire was boosted and the recoil was lowered. Notably, using the scope lowers the recoil significantly. Properties Advantages *High accuracy in long range *High damage per shot *100% armor penetration *High firing rate *Short reload time Disadvantages *Wide spread upon continuous fire *Expensive for an assault rifle *High recoil *Heavy weight Gameplay Tactics *Use the scope to engage enemies at long ranges but you should check frequently for enemies who may be quietly stalking you. Find a spot that is difficult for enemies to flank or shoot you from behind. *The accuracy quickly falls off when firing full auto. When fired for sustained periods, the accuracy is almost as bad as the Negev. Burst fire to keep the spread low. *Be sure to take advantage of the scope and aim for the head of targets. *If enemy players get too close to your position, you should stop using the scope and aim low while spraying as the recoil moves the gun's shots upward. Counter-Tactics *Stay away from users and do not get spotted by enemies armed with this rifle. Try to take them by surprise. **However, inexperienced players may not be able to use this rifle effectively. When this happens, you can take down enemies at close proximity with a weapon that has a higher rate of fire. **Throwing a flashbang at their position can increase your chances of surviving. **If you're brave enough, you can rush and flank users as the SG 553 does not perform well in close battles, unless you're engaging experienced wielders. **Zoomed-in SG 553 users have less awareness to their surroundings, making them easier to ambush. *Counter opponents who are wielding the SG 553 with a weapon that is more accurate or has a better firing rate. *If you are armed with more powerful sniper weapons, such as the AWP, users should be easily eliminated. Achievement ;Weapon Specialist Gallery Trivia *In the game files, this weapon is listed as "sg556" rather than "sg553". This is due to the mistake made in early stages of the game development, but the weapon is actually modeled after SG556, because of the longer handguard and its collapsible stock in comparison to the SG 553 which has a shorter one. However, the real SG556 is semi-auto only, while the SG553 is full-auto like portrayed in-game. *Before the update, while using optics, the rate of fire would decrease. *The firing sounds of the SG 553 are reused from the older versions of Counter-Strike. *The SG 553 is the only weapon that is not affected by Kevlar. *The SG 553 and its predecessor, the Krieg 552, are parts of the SG 550 family. The SG 553 is a improved variant of SG 552 which has more customization options for its user. * In the update, the scoped view was updated from the old scope and crosshair to a green dot sight, which is further updated in the update which the scope dot is now tinted using the player’s crosshair color settings. * Due to the recoil mechanics of the weapon, the recoil pattern initially (8-10 shots) is up and to the right, unlike most other rifles with a direct upwards initial pattern. This can put off newer users of the weapon, especially when scoped in. * While rarely used in higher-level competitive play, some players such as Titan's NBK occasionally use this weapon to great effect against M4/AK users at range. External links *SG 553 at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Swiss weapons